<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights by Angy98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618902">Cold Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98'>Angy98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I noticed that I’ve been giving you guys too much angsty stuff, lately.<br/>So, here’s some fluff instead, because it’s been raining a lot in my town lately and it sent me into my fluffy, cozy mood. ^u^</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathalie suffers the cold.<br/>It’s one of the first things Gabriel has recently found out about her. And to think that he had never found out about it in all the years he’d known her for!<br/>He guessed this is one of the easiest things to find out about someone, because it also reflects in the way they dress - and a fashion designer, out of everyone, should be the first one to pay attention to how people dress up. And yet he never noticed.</p><p>There were so many things that he never noticed, he thought in retrospect.<br/>One day, he figured out the first one, the most important piece of information of them all - he loved her.<br/>From that day on, he made a point of memorizing her every smallest detail.</p><p>When they progressed enough in their relationship, he noticed that cold made her cuddly, and Gabriel found it to be just perfect, because he came to love snuggling with her under the blankets during cold, rainy nights.<br/>She would snuggle up to him as soon as they would get into bed at night. She would rest her head against his chest, and he would put his arm around her, often giving her a kiss on the top of her head that would make her smile. </p><p>Some times they would talk about everything; some other about nothing at all, perfectly comfortable in the silence and well accustomed to wordless communication.<br/>On the hard nights, when nightmares haunted either of them, the other would always be there to offer hugs and comfort, and to repeat and reassure that that world didn’t exist, that everything was fine.</p><p>Recently, he’d told her something about a new, special dress he’d been working on. It should be a surprise - the dress was going to be for her to wear, after all - but his enthusiasm made it impossible for him to keep the secret.</p><p>As they cuddled, Nathalie would occasionally curl up in an even smaller ball, pressing herself closer to him, and Gabriel would gently run his fingers through her hair as he kept talking.<br/>He would smile fondly when, checking on her, he would find her already asleep, lulled by the warmth, by the dim lights and his voice.</p><p>The cold November weather that year was being quite inclement, far more rainy than the past few winters, but, in eachother’s arms, the two of them finally felt safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed that I’ve been giving you guys too much angsty stuff, lately.<br/>So, here’s some fluff instead, because it’s been raining a lot in my town lately and it sent me into my fluffy, cozy mood. ^u^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>